Mission Mundane
by Me n0t y0u
Summary: What happens when a mundane is thought to be a shadowhunter? What happens when the gang and all their glory are sent to investigate? Undercover. In a mundane school? Wait WHAT? *set after City Of Lost Souls*
1. The Mission

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!**

**OKAY, SO I JUST WANTED TO CLEAR A FEW THING UP ABOUT MY STORY. ITS SET ABOUT A YEAR OR SO AFTER CASSANDRA CLARES LATEST BOOK OF THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES, CITY OF LOST SOULS. SO ALEC IS ROUGHLY 20, JACE AND IZZY ARE ROUGHLY 19 AND CLARY IS ROUGHLY 18. AS FOR MAGNUS AND SIMON, THEY ARE IMORTAL. JOCELYN AND LUKE ARE HAPPILY MARRIED AND CLARY IS LIVING WITH THEM IN LUKES BOOK SHOP STILL. SIMON CAN GO IN THE INSTITUTE, JACE IS NO LONGER GLOWING, AND FOR THOSE MAGNUS X ALEC FANS, THEY ARE BACK TOGETHER.(: OKAY I HOPE THAT STRAIGHTENED THE RECORDS AND THAT YOU ENJOY READING THIS STORY. **

Chapter One

**_The Mission_**

"Hey Clary!" the boy in the blue hoody yelled from across the busy street, as he ran across the road. Stopping a yellow cab as it honked loudly at him. The woman laughed as she shook her red curls out of her face. The boy drew closer and she could clearly see his brown eyes and chocolate hair covering his forehead.

"Hey Simon," Clary said whilst he began to walk in step beside her "What are you doing on this side of town?"

"I could ask you the same question Fray," Simon replied, looking down on her small frame

"I'm off to visit the Institute," She told him in a matter of fact tone.

"Well what a coincidence so am I," he feigned surprised "and what might bring you to church on such a delightful day as today?" he asked whilst holding both arms in the air pointing towards the grey, cloud filled sky. She rolled her eyes at her best friend and let out a short laugh.

"I don't know Simon…" Clary paused for a few seconds pretending to be deep in thought "why are you going to church?"

"Hmmm… well seeing as its Sunday I decided it would be a good time to start going to church and find my inner connection with god." He joked

"Of course" Clary laughed and nudged him in the ribs "more like your inner connection with a certain Lightwood girl"

"Hey that's not true Alec's not a girl!" Simon chuckled as he denied the accusation "And he is with Magnus remember" he added as an afterthought. Clary smiled at his lame joke and Simon threw his arms over her shoulders to hug her neck closer to him.

"I don't think I was talking about Alec" Clary replied with a knowing look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said giving her an innocent look.

"Sure, sure…" clary replied as they began to climb up the warn out steps to the old church. Simon pretended to give her a hurt look as they opened the huge oak doors and stepped into the cool building and walked down the centre aisle of the church pews.

As they both walked towards the elevator a loud alarm began to eco throughout the church and Clary quickly rummaged through her messenger bag hanging on her shoulder until she fished out a silver device. She held it to her ear and the noise was cut off.

"Hey Jace" Clary said with a smile on her face. Simon heard some mumbling from the phone, presumably Jace. Then he watched as her smile faded and her eye brows knitted together in confusion. "Uh Hu…" clary mumbled then was quiet. Simon guessed listening to Jace speak on the other side "okay we're already on our way, see you in a few." She said then hung up.

Simon looked at her with a puzzled expression. Then she shrugged and said "Maryse has called everyone to a meeting in the library to discuss something with us." Jace obviously hadn't told her much more because she looked almost as confused as Simon.

So they approached the elevator and began to ascend into the institute.

When Clary and Simon reached the library they could hear loud yelling from behind the doors. Clary put her hand on the doorknob then turned to give Simon an uneasy look. He returned it and she opened the old doors to see three teenagers sitting on the red lounge together, all looking towards the woman behind the old oak desk.

Clary watched the scene in front of her. Washing her eyes across the people in the room. One with long ink black hair cascading down her back looking outraged. The boy next to her looked slightly older and had short hair but it was the same ink black as the girls, looked as usual relaxed yet uneasy. Then Clary's eyes stopped on the gold hair and amber eyes, although this time they were filled with disbelief.

Then his eyes met Clary's and brightened. As the other three people turned around and the room became quiet.

"Ah Clary, Simon nice of you to join us so quickly," The woman with the grey streaked hair said from behind the Large table.

"Umm... thank you Maryse" Clary replied after a moment's hesitation. Then she took a seat on the arm of the lounge chair next to Jace. Simon hot on her heels taking a seat on the other arm, next to Alec.

After a moment of silence Clary spoke up "well, aren't you going to tell us why we're here?"

Jace chuckled a humourless laugh, and Maryse glared at him.

"Yes, I am." She said sternly suddenly remembering why they were there. She sat up straight looking very serious, almost like a business man about to direct an important meeting Clary observed "We have been informed by the Clave that there is a rogue shadow hunter living in New York. Yet the Clave presume she does not know of her true identity." She paused, watching their reaction. Then began again when she was satisfied "She may be a threat or be threatened if you don't stop her. Therefore your next mission is to help her to understand what she is." Maryse finished with an uneasy look towards the teenagers.

Clary thought for a moment about what she had said then looked at the other four people sitting on the couch beside her. Then Simon turned to Maryse and asked "How do we plan on doing that?"

Maryse looked at him for a few seconds then replied "Well… your all going to be undercover at…" she paused for a moment, looking as though she would rather be anywhere else, Clary presumed due to the earlier reactions from the Lightwood children when Maryse had told them, before she and Simon had walked into the room. Maryse took a large gulp then finished "… school."

It took Clary a moment for it to sink in, and when it did she quickly turned her head to look at Simon with a smile on her face. He returned her gaze with a grin of his own.

The four Lightwoods watched Clary and Simon's reaction to the news. Yet they were surprised when unlike the three siblings, Clary and Simon looked excited. Jace watched Clary with utter fascination; he knew she had gone to high school when she was living as a mundane. But he didn't expect her to want to go back. Although he hadn't really given it much thought.

The room fell quiet once again. Everyone looked at each other awkwardly until Simon broke the silence "Um… So when do we begin?"

Maryse took the enthusiasm as a good sign and replied with more confidence than before "tomorrow"

**OKAY I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! HOPEFULY I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON BUT NO PROMISES. IM A BIT DRY ON IDEAS RIGHT NOW. KK BYE! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF IT OR IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE. **


	2. From Shadows to School

**Oay, so this is chapter two and Im sorry for the long wait. Its a bit shorter then I would have liked, but I did'nt see what else I could have written and I am also a bit over it by now and I just wanted to submit. Due to staying up until 2:00 AM just to finish this chapter. I just want to say thankyou so much to those people who reviewed and/or alerted my story. I stayed up until 2am for you guys so enjoy! **

**Thanks to: **

**BlueBubble133a -My (awesome) best friend for all her support and emailing me stupid jokes and random advice at all hours of the night to help inspire me.**

**MegaTigger98 -For inspiring me to keep writing **

**Guest - an anonymous reader who reviewed kind words for my last chapter(:3**

**-Me(:3 **

Chapter two

**From Shadows to School**

The cool morning air brushed against Clary's bright red hair as she pulled her hoody tighter against her body. She was walking to Simon's house, a few blocks down from Luke's book store. Today Simon, herself and the Lightwoods were going to begin high school. Clary was ecstatic, she wondered if it would be as she remembered or if it had completely changed in the last few years she's been living as a Shadowhunter.

She looked up to realise she had arrived at the front door of Simon and Jordan's apartment building. She walked up the spiral of stairs until she reached the right level. Clary walked down the corridor then knocked on the apartment door.

"Come in!" she heard a voice from the other side of the door. Clary pushed open the door and stepped inside.

She looked around the small apartment to see Jordan and Mia seated at the breakfast table sipping from their coffee mugs.

"Hey Clary" Jordan said. Whilst Mia supported his statement with a beaming smile Clary's way.

"Hey guys," she replied "Is Simon here?"

"Yep. Right here." A cheery voice came from behind her.

Clary spun around to see her best friend, Simon. "You ready?" She asked him.

"Yep, let's go" he said as he threw his back pack over his shoulder and they headed out of the building after saying their farewells to Jordan and Mia.

"So are you excited about your first day of school?" Simon asked Clary in a teasing tone. Clary replied with a smile as they ascended the elevator into the Manhattan Institute.

The cage screeched and jolted to a halt. When Clary and Simon stepped out of the elevator they were immediately greeted by Jace in a plain white T-shirt and jeans and Izzy looking stunning as usual in a blue dress.

"Where is Alec?" Clary asked with curiosity blazing in her emerald eyes. Izzy replied as she stepped into the elevator the rest of the gang hot on her heals.

"He has gone to visit Magnus," she shrugged casually "but he said he would meet us outside the school." Jace stepped in last, pulling the cage closed and punched the button. The cage lurched and fell to the ground floor, suddenly stopping at the bottom.

The three Shadowhunters and daylighter stepped into the rundown church and began their walk to the local high school.

There were Mundanes everywhere, the three shadow hunters stared in awe. Clary and Simon watched the Lightwoods reactions when they had arrived outside the high school and held in their laughs.

The group stood there, outside the gates until Clary couldn't hold her laughter any longer. The group unfroze and glared at her. Jace gave an incredulous look.

"What is so funny?" Isabelle asked. Simon chuckled and she moved her gaze towards him, than quickly redirected it to Clary.

Neither Clary nor Simon spoke, they just looked at each other than cracked up laughing again. Jace replied for them with a glint of amusement shinning in his golden eyes.

"They are laughing at us," he said, smirking.

"At us?" Alec said a look of obvious confusion across his face "Why are you laughing at us?"

"You all look so stupid," Simon managed to say, between laughs. The shadow hunters looked appalled at his words so Clary decided to change the subject.

"Well, the bell will go in ten minutes so we better head in now" She said whilst checking her watch and beginning to walk through the gates. The group following her lead.

As they walked through the grounds, swarms of people stopped what they were doing and stared at the new comers. Jace slid his hand in Clary's, noticing her nervousness.

"Come on Clary, you've faced worse than this," Jace said softly. Clary looked up at him

"Yes, but don't you think it is slightly freaky how they all just stare?" She whispered, cracking a smile. Jace beamed a smile of his own and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Yes," He replied, then his smile slipped into a smirk "but who cares they're only Mundane?" Clary laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, as they continued walking towards the locker rooms and begin their day at high school.


	3. Alice Chiroptera

**Okay this chapter took a while so I hope you all enjoy and please review(:3**

Mission Mundane 

Chapter two

Alice Chiroptera

Once the shadowhunters and vampire had navigated their way to their lockers Alec began to explain the plan.

"Okay. Mum said that the girl we are looking for goes by the name Alice Chiroptera," He looked around quickly to check if the corridor was still empty. "Izzy, Simon and I are in her Maths class first, than mum said the clave has organised for Clary, Jace and Simon to be in her art class after that"

Once everyone was sorted Clary and Jace parted ways with the group to find their way through the halls to their own class. They stopped outside an old wooden door. Jace looked towards Clary a look of utter dread splashing across his features.

"Do we have to go in?" He leant against the stained wall beside the door and folded his tanned arms across his chest. Clary laughed and sighed in amusement.

"Jace, you're a demon hunter for living. I think you can handle a few babbling kids" Clary teased. He smirked and replied.

"Yes, but we have fought wars, conquered evil and saved the world countless times," he said dramatically whilst remaining on the wall. Then added blandly "And now were stuck in a _Mundane_ school. Don't you think it's a bit down grading?" Clary shook her head and laughed at his usual attitude.

"Jace, it's high school. Not prison." And with that she smiled and twisted the brass door knob, slipping inside Jace hot on her heals.

Isabelle and Simon followed Alec down the warn corridors and past dozens of orange doors, each with brass numbers etched into the wood.

Alec stopped at a door and looked over his shoulder at the other two behind him. "This is it," he said whilst they caught up with him.

They all looked at each other awkwardly for a second until Alec continued in a hushed voice "Once we are inside try to keep a low profile and keep an eye out for Alice," Everyone nodded. "If you get the chance to speak to her try to act casual, Okay?" he said, aiming the last sentence at his sister.

"What?" she said innocently "I can fit in" Alec just shook his head, chuckling softly and opened the old door, letting Simon and Isabelle walk in before stepping in himself and closing the door behind him.

The small room was dimly lit and had a large oak desk positioned at the front of the room. The room was packed with students chatting loudly and sitting sloppily on each other's desks. Alec closed the door firmly and almost every head turned their way.

"Best we find a seat soon," Simon whispered under his breath so no one other than Isabelle and Alec could hear "If we keep standing here we will draw too much attention to ourselves." Isabelle replied under her breath as well.

"I think we already have too much attention." Simon turned his head to look at her.

"Trust me I know more about Mundanes than you, act like you don't notice them and they won't notice you," Then he added as an afterthought "Although neither of you look very much like a normal mundane so you may have to try a bit harder."

Simon led the way to a spare desk and slumped down into the plastic chair, Isabelle and Alec following his lead. Isabelle sat at a spare desk in front of him and Alec sat at a desk two seats over from Isabelle.

Isabelle was sitting up straight looking at her nails. Most people would think she looked confident but Simon knew hidden under her relaxed exterior she was feeling uneasy. Simon ripped a sheet of paper out of his text book and wrote a short note, then quickly scrunched it into a paper ball and threw it onto the desk in front of him.

Isabelle looked up and read the note, planting a beautiful grin across her face as she looked up from the crumpled sheet of paper and turned around to look at Simon. He gave her a reassuring smile and couldn't help noticing the other boys around Isabelle's desk watching them.

Isabelle wrote a short note back and threw it over her shoulder, landing in the centre of Simon's desk. Simon smiled at her and would have written something back if not for the sudden thud of a door slamming shut. The room suddenly fell silent. Isabelle and Alec both looked at the old woman standing in the door way with curiosity.

Simon looked at the short woman with the hunched back and grey streaked hair "good morning class," she introduced herself whilst stumbling down the centre aisle of tables and stopped at the front of the room, in front of the dusty black board. Her voice was a soft chalky sound and Simon was reminded of his grandmother in a way. "I am Mrs Patella. I hope you all enjoyed your holidays and are ready to get back to work. Shall we begin?"

She sat in the old leather chair behind the oak desk and began to sort through her sheets.

She burrowed through her pile of books and pulled out a stack of sheets, then began to hand them out to the class. Walking down the aisles and slipping a paper onto every desk. Simon looked at the piece of paper in front of him and read the contents.

Mrs Patella stood at the front of the class room and scanned her eyes over the students "I should hope there will be no speaking during this lesson. I have given you all a sheet to do and I expect it to be finished in half an hour."

Simon looked at Isabelle and Alec, who were both reading through the sheet of equations then began them himself.

Ten minutes later an object flew onto Simons desk and he looked up to see Isabelle leaning on the back of her chair in front of him.

"Hey," She said in a whisper so soft Simon was sure if he wasn't a vampire he wouldn't have heard it "Alec told me that he thinks the girl beside you is Alice," She darted her eyes to the desk beside him then quickly reverted them back to his face "I can't talk to her she is too far away and neither can Alec. Could you talk to her, ask her name and make some excuse or something?"

"Uh yes, sure," He replied turning his eyes to see a girl with light blond hair and soft blue eyes sitting at a desk beside him. Then looked back at Isabelle

Isabelle smiled and turned back around in her seat. Leaving Simon to speak to Alice.

He leaned over the small gap between their desks and introduced himself as casually as he could.

"Hey. I'm Simon," He smiled. She turned around in her seat and looked at him with a pleasant smile.

"Oh hello," She replied kindly. Simon thought up an excuse quickly and looked at her face.

"I was wondering whether I could borrow your eraser for a moment." Simon asked innocently. She nodded her head in reply and reached over her table to pick up her eraser from beside her pencil case.

"My names Alice, Alice Chiroptera" she said whilst handing him her eraser, Simon took it gratefully.

"Nice to meet you Alice,"

"Are you new?" she asked curiously "I didn't think we had any new kids coming in this year, usually the teachers tell us." Simon froze for a second then before she became suspicious he replied

"Yes, we only just moved here," She nodded her head and smiled.

**AND A GIANT SQUIRREL CAME AND ATE THEM ALL…**

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN….! DID A SQUIRREL REALY COME AND EAT THE GANG OR DID I JUST SAY THAT BECAUSE MY FRIEND BLUEBUBBLE133A WANTED ME TO? FIND OUT NEXT TIME! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; hopefully the next one will be out soon. **

**Remember to review PLEASE.**

**-Me(:3**


End file.
